Zootopia: The Hybrid Miracle
by Tcgreen21
Summary: The author Tcgreen21 and the co-writer Neptune the Fennec bring you a story from zootopia, where anyone can be anything! In this story, a wonderful and amazing miracle comes to the city of Zootopia that will change the lives of every mammal forever. Follow along with us as our story goes through major challenges, such as love, adventure, and acceptance.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I would just like to say that i bring to you an amazing story that is co-written by my new friend Neptune the Fennec! I hope that all of you enjoy the first chapter of this amazing story. So here it is, Zootopia: The Hybrid Miracle!**

 **...**

The warm sun began to rise over the magnificent city of Zootopia. Coffee shops steamed their first pots of the morning and animals made their way out the doors to their jobs. Zootopia slowly awoke, but a certain fox was already up and about. He scratched at his fur as he took another drink of his dark brew. This fox's name, was Nick Wilde.

Today was his and Judy's day off, and even more important, it was their two-year anniversary. As Nick walked down the street of Savannah Central, he only had one thing on his mind. 'Today is the day I ask her to be mine forever.' Nick turned the corner and stopped. He stared up at the sign with a growing warmth in his heart. Nick swung the door open as he entered the famous jewelry store Zared. The lights shone off every beautiful jewel and piece of sterling silver and gold, making even the great Midas gasp in wonder. After walking into the store, he walks up to the counter and begins looking at all of the different options that lay out in front of him. One diamond and a gold ring, three and a silver ring. Emerald cut, Radiant cut, Asscher cut. It seemed the choices were endless.

A zebra walked up to the fox from behind the counter. "Good morning, sir. May I help you find something today?" She politely asked.

"Actually yes. I'm looking for something special for my mate." He responded while wearing his usual smirk.

"Well terrific. Was there anything particular that you were interested in?"

"Engagement rings." Nick proudly stated.

"Wonderful! Let me show you to our vixen section and we'll-"

"Actually," Nick interrupted, "she's a bunny."

The zebra smiled. "Ahh, of course. I'll show you to our bunny section."

Nick followed her to the case in the back corner of the store. "Unfortunately sir, since there are not many bunnies living in Zootopia, our selection for bunny engagement rings is very limited. These are the only selections we have in the store. See anything that catches your fancy, sir?"

Nick looked through the display case. He instantly became disappointed as he neared the end of the case. They were either too bland or too flashy, neither of which he knew Judy didn't really like. He was about to thank her for her assistance and leave, when something caught his eye. The ring in the center. It was a golden band with a pear cut diamond. His instant thought was that it looked exactly like, of all things, a carrot. The ring twinkled brighter than any in the case. It was calling to him.

Nick pointed to the ring. "That's it, that's the one!" He said with a smile as the zebra slid open the case and grabbed the box for him. It looked even more beautiful up close. Of course, the only thing to make it perfect was if it were on his little bunny's finger.

"What an excellent choice, sir! She will definitely love this ring for sure!" The zebra proclaimed.

"Yes she will, I'll take it!" Nick said with the biggest smile he could muster.

"Okay sir, if you'll just follow me to the register well get you checked out and on your way!" The zebra said with a smile as she walked Nick to the front of the store.

As she input the order into the register, Nick pulled out his I-Claw and looked at the picture of him and Judy on his lock screen. The picture that Judy had made him, using a collage app had two photos of them filled the screen. The first was Judy hanging from his neck in a hug on his graduation from the ZPD Academy, and the other being their first kiss. Nick could remember it all. The picnic, the exact tree they sat at in the park, the carving of the stereotypical J+N inside of a heart, and even when his sandwich completely fell apart in a mess on his lap. He couldn't help but smile as his mind drifted back to those memorable days. Those were some of the firsts of their lives that they shared together, and today was going to be another to add to his collection.

The zebra pulled up the final amount and broke the zoned out fox from his thoughts. "Ok sir, that will be four thousand dollars."

Nick blinked and put away his phone. He reached to his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He withdraws his Bank of Zootopia card and swipes it into the machine, resulting in the screen flashing its approval. With a brief, life changing signature, the receipt began to print and half the deed was done. The zebra tore Nick's copy from the printer and put into the tiny, decorative bag with the emerald green velvet box containing the ring. The box was beautifully wrapped and topped with a gold silk ribbon. A gift fit for a princess. Oh, and what the most wonderful princess he had.

The zebra proudly handed Nick the bag. It was, by far, the most important thing he's ever purchased in his life. He looked to the zebra with a smile to warm anyone's day. "Thank you so much, you've made me the happiest fox in all of Zootopia."

"It was my pleasure sir, I hope you and your girlfriend live a long and prosperous life." she said with a smile. She waved a polite goodbye to the fox as she went to help another customer that had just walked in.

'Soon.' Nick thought to himself. 'Soon this prince will take his beautiful maiden's paw in his own, declaring his love for all eternity. Soon, he would be the king of his own life with his perfect queen at his side. Soon...this fox's princess might wake up...'

The fox shook himself from his wonderful little fantasy world and hurried home. It was a Saturday and she didn't have her usual 5:30 alarm set, but Judy still tended to be an early riser. Nick soon made it home and snuck through the door. He peeked into the bedroom and smiled to see a cute little bunny still sleeping silently in their bed.

Nick slowly closed the door and walked into the kitchen. He set the bag on the counter and took a moment to just gaze into it. His eyes drooped and his smile returned again. He was so close. So close to making his life nearly perfect. Now other than those four immortalizing words, Nick only had one question in his mind. Where would he propose to her? He paced the floor and tapped his chin, and then a spark of inspiration hit him. It was so obvious, and so genius. Nick took out the box and shoved the bag deep under all the other trash so she wouldn't see it. With the small, white box clenched tight in his paw, the fox made his way into the bathroom to take his morning shower. This time, he locked the door behind him.

The light fluttered through the silk curtains onto the bunny's sweet face. Judy's eyes slowly opened to welcome the morning. She stretched her arms to the end of her bed frame as she yawned off the final fragments of last night's slumber. She sat up and gave another stretch. Judy turned her head hoping to greet her boyfriend on their special day, but was slightly disappointed to see Nick not in the bed. She then hears the water begin to run in the bathroom. She smiled to herself as she hopped out of the bed.

The bunny walked past the bathroom and into the kitchen to grab herself a quick cup of coffee. As she sets the hot drink to the side to cool, Judy digs into the cabinets and scavenges the fridge for her needed ingredients to make breakfast for them. Since it was their anniversary, why not make her mate his favorite meal? She set a bowl in front of her, she placed the milk and eggs on one side, and the flour, sugar and other dry ingredients on the other. She then goes back into the fridge and pulls out a plastic container of fresh blueberries. Judy rolled her sleeves up and got to baking.

The lock was undone, and steam flowed out as Nick opened the door. He massaged his scalp with the towel to get as much water out of his fur as possible. He was shirtless, and his chest was still soaked from the shower. He smelled of the Alpines, and while his fur was still warm, the draft of the apartment air gave him a small shiver. He walked into the kitchen to see his beautiful Judy slaving over the stove with something he couldn't see. However, he didn't need to see it to know what it was. His nose instantly caught the blissful aroma of blueberries and homemade pancake batter. Nick chuckled to see her wearing his Hawaiian shirt with a pair of leggings, though it looked more like a nightgown on her. She didn't seem to notice him, so he slowly snuck behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She squealed in surprise. Her back felt humid from his freshly washed fur. She looked up at him with a smile, digging her head deeper into his chest. Nick smirked down at her. "Is that what I think it is?" He asked. "My favorite bunny in the whole world making me my favorite breakfast in the whole world."

"Only because you're my favorite fox in the whole world!" She said with a smile as she leaned up to kiss Nick on the cheek. She flips the pancake one last time before putting it onto the growing stack aside her.

"Well go ahead, Nicky. Make your plate." Judy said as she handed a clean one to him.

"Okay Jude the Dude." Nick said with a smirk as he began taking his desired amount of flapjacks.

Judy spun around and slapped him on the arm with the spatula. "You know I hate it when you call me that! I still can't believe my dad told you his nickname for me." Judy said with a sigh as she began making her plate.

"Oh come on Judy, it's all in good fun." Nick said as he sat at the kitchen table. He grabbed the syrup and drizzled it onto his pancakes. The knife cut easily through its fluffy texture.

"Yeah you're right."

"Besides, it's definitely fitting for you, always wearing shirts and jeans like your brothers. I would kill to see you in a dress." Nick stated with a sly wink.

"In your dreams." She chuckled as she sat down and took the bottle of syrup from him. "Anyway since today is our day off, and our anniversary, what do you want to do?" Judy asked as she put a piece of pancake into her mouth.

Nick gave another typical smirk. "Well I was thinking we could have a picnic in the park, just like we did on our first date?" Nick said as he thought to himself, 'Except there will be a slight addition to it.' as his hand reached into his pocket and felt the box.

"That sounds wonderful Nick! I'll make us sandwiches and throw in some other stuff too!" She said with a smile as she put another piece of pancake into her mouth.

Nick couldn't help but smile at his beautiful bunny as she ate. He and Judy finally finished the rest of their pancakes. Judy threw back her coffee and rushed into the bedroom to get dressed real quick. Nick washed off their plates as well as the other dishes that Judy used for the preparation. 'For a clean freak of a bunny, you sure know how to make a mess.' Nick chuckled to himself. He reached into the fridge and began making the sandwiches. Carrots and Kale for her, and tuna for him. He knew Judy always felt a little squeamish when it came to making any dinner that involved preparing fish for him. Of course, being an herbivore, that made a bit more sense.

Judy came out of the bedroom in a beautiful white blouse with some black dress pants to match. She wandered into the kitchen next to her mate's side. "Hey! I was gonna make them for us you know."

"I guess you're getting a little slow then, Carrots." The mischievous fox slyly stated.

Judy scoffed. "Says the one who can hardly even catch up with me on a morning jog."

"Oh yeah? I'll show you 'catch' my little prey!" Without warning, Nick tackled Judy and pinned her to the floor. She tried to escape but was stuck under his strong grip. He began laying gentle kisses up her neck. She laughed and convulsed trying to get away from his attack.

"Hahaha! Stop Nick!" She pleaded, but he simply kept kissing upward until he found her lips. He laid a passionate kiss on hers for a second. He withdrew and stared into her gorgeous lavender eyes.

"You know, when I was a kid I never liked carrots, but you are delicious." He said, licking his lips for good measure.

"You're so sly."

Nick chuckled and picked them both up. Judy finished making their lunch so he could go get some clothes on. While she did not mind one bit looking at that fox's chest, as an officer, she knew he still needed to have some decency. A couple of minutes later, he walked out of the room in a nice white dress shirt and a slick black tie.

Judy's eyes widened. She had never seen him in such fancy, and rather handsome clothes before. His shirt was even tucked in. Her eyelids grew heavy as she began to fantasize about romantic thoughts. "Snazzy." She states.

"Yeah, well... for something as important as today, I have to look my absolute best." He said as he swung his arm over her shoulder. Judy took the time to envelope herself in his warm embrace.

The fox's heart began to race faster and faster. Judy simply thought he was talking about their anniversary, but he knew full well what he meant. His mind went back to the tiny velvet box in his pocket. 'Soon…' The word echoed in his head.

They release from their hug. "Shall we?" He says as he opens the door and gestures her to go through first. She gives a polite and gentle nod as she steps out. Nick grabs his suit coat and shuts the door behind them. Off they went on their fifteen minute walk to where it all began.

When they made it to the park, Nick reached into his pocket to feel the box one last time before they made it to the spot of their first date.

"Well, here we are, Carrots. Let's get set up!" Nick said with a smile as he unfurled the blanket on to the ground in the shade of the tree. He gazed into the bark at a certain mammal-made incision. A heart with an arrow through it, and the phrase 'J+N' etched inside of it. Nick didn't have a knife or sharp object to cut into the tree that day, so he just used his claw to do it. The bark had almost completely grew back over the spot.

Judy laid the basket on to the blanket as Nick took his spot on the blanket, making sure he was comfortable. Judy quickly followed suit as she laid down on the other side of the blanket. She pulled out their food in somewhat of an order. Carrots and blueberries first, a tuna sandwich for him, and a carrot and kale sandwich for her. She was about to close the bag, when she noticed something that was a deep and dark shade of red poking out from behind the ice pack. She lifted it to find a bottle of Carbenet Franc and two glasses. She smiled. Of course, Nick would sneak something romantic like that into their picnic.

After they ate, they curled up next to each other, watching the sky as the clouds rolled by. Nick looks down and see's that Judy had fallen asleep, with her head nestled against his chest. Slowly he reached into his pocket and pulled out the box. The box itself was warm from his body heat, yet it felt it had been burning a hole in his pants ever since he got it that morning. He placed it on his chest, right next to Judy's nose as he began to rub her back trying to wake her.

"Judy, I have a surprise for you." Nick says softly into Judy's ear. It instinctively twitches at the sound of his voice. He smiles as his heart begins soaring higher and higher. One of many things he loved about that bunny.

"Mhmm... is it a kiss?" She sleepily said with her eyes still closed.

Nick let out a small chuckle as he said. "No, you silly bunny. Open your eyes and find out."

As Judy slowly opened her eyes, she noticed the small white box with a gold ribbon tied in a bow laying on Nick's chest as she sat up.

"Aww Nick, I wish you had told me we were giving each other our gift's! I would've brought mine." Judy said as she picked the box off of Nick's chest as she began to untie the ribbon.

Time seemed to slow for the fox as he watched the ribbon slide off of the box. His heart pounded in his ears and he could feel a little sweat ride down his brow, yet he was not even the slightest bit nervous. She opened the white box to find a smaller emerald colored box sitting inside. Her paw shot up to her mouth in shock. Nick smiled once more. He grabbed the box and stood up.

"Judy, I always thought that since I was a fox, everyone would always hold the stereotype over my head of me being a shifty low life who lied to get what he wanted. I thought that everyone would see me as some mammal who they could never trust their life with. But you saw through all of it Judy. You believed in me when no one else did. I mean you believed that I would never hurt you when we tricked Bellwether into confessing that she was makng the predators go savage. But that wasn't what made me fall in love with you. It was when you came back, looking for me to apologize under that bridge. That was when I realized that you are the only person who really believed in me and trusted me. I was starting to feel something, but didn't believe it until that moment. It was then that I realized I loved you, and I truly do love you with all of my heart Judy." Nick then drops to one knee as he opens the box, revealing the beautiful engagement ring.

Tears streamed down Judy's face as Nick pulled the ring out of the box and extended it to her as he said softly, "Judy Laverne Hopps... will you marry me?"

Judy began to sob uncontrollably. "Carrots?" Nick asked in a concerned tone.

Judy looks up with tears in her eyes as she says, "I thought you would never ask me you dumb fox! Of course I'll marry you!" She tackles Nick to the ground and mashes her lips onto his, locking them in a sweet embrace.

Thirty seconds later they break away from their kiss, Nick then takes Judy's paw in his as he slips the ring onto her finger. "I love you Judy." He says as he looks into her captivating lavender eyes.

"I love you too Nick." Judy said as she kisses her handsome emerald eyed fox once more.

'Anyone Can Be Anything.' At first, Nick never understood such a ridiculous phrase. Until he met that bunny. That gorgeous, outgoing, perfect, little bunny. She stole his heart, and she wasn't going to let go of it. Anyone can be anything. That fox was exactly what he wanted to be. A loving husband to his beautiful wife soon-to-be.

Zootopia was wide awake, and Nick Wilde had his princess.

 **...**

 _ **Eyo!**_

 _ **Neptune the Fennec here!**_

 _ **Hope you guys liked the first chapter of Zootopia: The Hybrid Miracle with me and Tcgreen21!**_

 _ **Be sure to check out more stories by Tcgreen**_

 _ **Also be sure to check out my channel where I regularly post my Zootopia stories!**_

 _ **Thanks again, and be sure to stay tuned for more!**_

 _ **~N.t.F.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 ** _A/N- What's up everyone! TCgreen here with a few things to tell y'all before the story begins. First i would like to thank everyone for the feedback on this chapter so me and Neptune can make it better for y'all! And second, i hope y'all love the chapter! We're currently working on chapters 3 & 4 right now so sit tight and dont go scurrying off XD. Anyway enough chit chat, here's chapter two! _**

The day was finally here. Three months of planning, and the day that fox and bunny meet in holy matrimony where they would promise to be together forever was finally here.

As Nick and Finnick sat in the front pew of the church waiting for his beautiful bunny bride to arrive, he was trying to control his heart from beating out of his chest when his best man Finnick says, "Dude, chill out. It looks like you're about to pass out!"

Nick reaches his paw up to adjust his bowtie as he says, "Well, you better be prepared to catch me when Judy walks through that door."

As soon as Nick finished his sentence, the pianist began to play 'Here Comes the Bride.' All of the patrons turn around as the doors to the room swung open, revealing the ring bearer and flower girl as they walked into the room. After the two little kids had gotten to their designated spots, the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked arm in arm down the aisle arm in arm as they made their way to the front of the church. Then, Nick and Finnick take their positions at the chancel steps as the moment came for his beautiful bunny to walk through the doors.

Nick's heart stopped when the bunny of his dreams walked in, her right arm in arm with her father Stu Hopps. He looked like he was about to break down into tears, but this time, he held them back. He couldn't be a cry baby at all of her greatest days. As his beautiful wife to be walked down the aisle, he couldn't help but smile as his knees began to shake.

When she made it to the front of the chapel, Judy and her father exchanged kisses on each other's cheeks before she took her place beside Nick. As tradition goes, Nick greeted Judy as they turned and faced the officiant.

The old otter clears his throat as he says, "Good afternoon everyone. Today we are here to join Nicholas Piberius Wilde and Judith Laverne Hopps in holy matrimony. Nicholas Wilde, will you take Judith Hopps to be your wife, to live together in holy marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

Nick with a smile on his face, says with all the confidence in his body says, "In the name of God, I, Nicholas Wilde, take you, Judith Hopps, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow."

The otter then looks to Judy as he says, "Judith Hopps, will you take Nicholas Wilde to be your husband, to live together in holy marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"In the name of God, I, Judith Hopps, take you, Nicholas Wilde, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow."

The otter than looks to Finnick as he says, "Will the best man now bring forth the rings to be blessed?"

Finnick takes the pillow with the wedding bands from the little kit with care as he walks over to the minister, he walks slowly being careful not to drop the rings.

The minister then places his paw on the rings, "Bless, O Lord, this ring, and grant that he who gives it and she who shall wear it may remain faithful to each other, and abide in thy peace and favor, and live together in love until their lives' end. Through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen. Nicholas Wilde, will you take this ring and place it upon Judith Hopp's finger, and as you do, repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed; with my body I thee honor; and all my worldly goods with thee I share: in the name of the father, and of the son, and of the holy ghost. Amen."

As Nick slides the ring onto Judy's finger he says, "With this ring I thee wed; with my body I thee honor; and all my worldly goods with thee I share: in the name of the father, and of the son, and of the holy ghost. Amen."

The minister looks to Judy as he says, "Judith Hopps, will you take this ring and place it upon Nicholas Wilde's finger, as you do, repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed; with my body I thee honor; and all my worldly goods with thee I share: in the name of the father, and of the son, and of the holy ghost. Amen."

Judy slides the ring onto Nick's finger as she says with tears in her eyes, "With this ring I thee wed; with my body I thee honor; and all my worldly goods with thee I share: in the name of the father, and of the son, and of the holy ghost. Amen."

The pastor then raises his hands once more, with a smile on his face he says, "As the minister of the Baptist church of Zootopia, I now pronounce you Husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Nick removes the veil from in front of Judy's face, revealing the princess of his dreams' beautiful face as he puts his paw behind her head. He then pulls her forward, mashing his lips onto hers as the crowd cheers for the newlyweds. Applause rings high to the ceiling of the chapel. All rise to their feet in celebration. As they pull away from their kiss, Nick looks into Judy's magnificent lavender eyes. "Let's get outta here, Carrots."

"After you, Nicky." They then grab paws as they make their way down the aisle, heading out the front door of the church. Outside a white limo waited for Nick and Judy to take them to the Lion's Den Hotel, where a non-forgettable night was about to happen.

...

WARNING:

(Neptune the Fennec here to bring you this part of the chapter.)

This section contains mature (NSFW) content. If you do not wish to read, skip past to where it says NOTICE. It won't affect the flow of the story.

Reader discretion is advised.

...

Nick swept his beautiful bride off her feet as he swiped the card key into the door. He walks powerfully into Room 428. The Lion's Den Hotel did have a honeymoon suite, but both the bunny and the fox knew what went down in that room, and they both knew it was not nearly as clean as it should be. Granted, neither was any of the other rooms considering it was the most romantic hotel in Zootopia, but they knew that the bleach reaches these sheets much more often than the ones on the heart-shaped bed in that room.

He places her down on the edge of the bed and sits himself next to her. He swings one paw over her shoulder, and the other grasps her chin. He turns her head smoothly so her full attention is with him. They both smile, they can see the lust in each other's eyes, and they can smell each other's heat.

Nick shifts his body so that the bunny is in between hi arms. He leans in close to her muzzle. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

As soon as she began to speak, the fox reached up and put his finger on Judy's lips to shush her. "Scratch that thought, because I know you're thinking what I'm thinking, you dirty bunny."

A thrilling chill crawled up her spine. Nick had a perfect way of words. He could read her like a children's book, it was so easy. The fact that he was practically sweating charisma only helped to fuel her growing arousal. She brings his paw away from her lips, and replaces it with his own. She was not afraid to sneak her soft pink tongue into the kiss either.

Nick leaned in as her further indulged in the kiss, causing her to lean farther and farther onto the bed. Judy rests her head on the soft, fluffy pillows as she began caressing his sculpted cheeks. He runs his gentle, yet firm paws up and down her sides, making her body fill with excitement.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked seductively.

"Whatever you want." She replied.

Staring into those captivating purple eyes made the fox grow hungrier and hungrier. He slowly slides off her body, hoists up her dress and slowly proceeds back up.

Judy breathed relentlessly to avoid full-out moaning from his soft touch and warm breath running up her legs. She gasps as he reaches, a certain point. He hovers for a second, before slowly nibbling at the cloth and tugging it down her legs. Nick emerges out of her beautiful wedding gown with her white lace panties clenched tight in his canine. It smelled strongly of her musk. It was intoxicating to him.

The horny bunny lifts her dress over her soft, gray and white thighs, giving her husband a front-row view of her perfectly shaped slit. "You know you want it." She demanded.

Nick licked his lips as he pressed his tongue on. Judy let out another gasp and bit her lip to conceal her moans. She never knew passion or desire this strong before, and she was loving every second of it. "Ohh, crackers…"

Nick retracted from her for a second. "Hmm? You like that, don't you?" He said as he teased her with his finger.

"Ngh-yes…" She mutters.

"I think I know how to make it better though."

Nick begins undoing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. He crawls back onto her and rests some of his bodyweight on her. The pressure of his weight on her was satisfying as was the warmth of his soft, toned, orange chest. He lays gentle kisses up and down her neck. Then, the kisses turn to licks. Judy begins thumping her foot from the sheer thrill building in her system as Nick played with her more and more. He was hitting all of her buttons.

Nick undoes his belt and his pants are kicked to the floor with her dress, leaving them both exposed and excited. Judy spreads her legs apart wide, ready whenever he was. Nick reaches down into his pant pocket and pulls out a condom. He sinks his teeth into the package and rips it open with ease. He pulls the condom out of the package and tosses the wrapper to the other side of the bed. Just as he was about to put it on, Judy grabs his wrist. He looks down at her confused.

"Not this time."

He smiles and drops it to the floor next to his pants. "As you wish."

He climbs himself atop her body and positions himself accordingly. Judy held onto his shoulders while staring into those devilish green eyes. As he slowly proceeds, Judy's grip tightens as she bites her lip. She then lets out a full pleasured moan as he enters all the way inside. The seconds turned to minutes as the bed began rocking faster and faster. Her muscles tensed up as he went in and out of her entrance at electrifying speeds. They share moans as they both finish each other. Nick pushed his swelling knot deep inside as he filled her to her max capacity.

...

NOTICE:

Mature Content Over.

...

The newlyweds flop against the pillows completely exhausted. He rubs her shoulder as he simply stared into her eyes. She did the same as she rubbed his chest. They gaze into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever, but it was a blissful eternity.

"I love you Judy." He whispers as he kisses her forehead. He begins licking her head nurturingly as she just closes her eyes and smiles.

"I love you too, Nick."

The two eventually doze off into sleep together, leaving yesterday behind them, and wading into tomorrow as husband and wife with a new adventure awaiting them. The world was new, and it seemed anything, even the impossible, could happen as long as they were together. Husband and wife, one and another, together forever.

...

The light streamed into the hotel room early the next morning. Judy's eyes fluttered open as she lifted her stiff neck from the pillows. She sat up and smiled as she stared down at her husband happily sleeping while snuggling the pillow by his head. Suddenly, a horrible pain shot through her stomach as she jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. She slammed the door and ran over to the toilet as she began to release her stomach contents. Nick woke up to the sound of her heaving from behind the closed door. He threw the covers off and walked up to the bathroom.

As Judy wiped the bile from her lips, she heard a soft knock on the door, "Judy? Are you okay?" Nick asked concerned.

"Yes, I-I'm fine, I just don't feel well." Judy replied. She felt her stomach rising again, and she buried her face into the bowl and released again.

"I'm gonna call the doctor and make an appointment." Nick said as he pulled out his phone and called their doctor.

"No, Nick. I'm fine, really!" Judy said as she flushed the toilet. She rinsed the bile out of her mouth under the sink. walked out of the bathroom, Nick pressed the end call button ending the conversation with whoever was on the phone.

"Your appointment is at 3:00, I'll drive us there." Nick said as he walked over to Judy and wrapped his arms around her.

"Ughhh Nick! It's probably nothing! It was probably something I ate last night? It might have been the cake." Judy said as she laid her head on Nick's chest.

"I'm not taking any chances, Carrots. You almost never vomit even when you're sick. Let's just go and see what the doctor says, okay?" Nick said with a smile as he looks into Judy's eyes.

Judy let out a soft sigh. "Okay, fine... Nick?"

"Hmm?" Nick says as a grin comes across his face.

"I love you." Judy says as her hand grabs the back of Nick's neck and pulls him in close.

"I love you too Judy." Nick says as he kisses Judy gently.

They hold each other close as they make their way to the bathroom. They had no need to undress since they were already nude, so Judy just puts the toilet lid down to sit on while Nick adjusted the shower temperature. The water screamed its way up the pipes as it streamed down at a soothing pace. Nick steps in first, then extends a paw out to his wife to join him. She happily complies and steps in. As Nick squeezed the souvenir shampoo into his paw, an agonizing pain shot through Judy's abdomen, making her cringe and groan.

Nick dropped the shampoo and placed his paws on her shoulders, the shampoo in his paw was cold and gelatinous against her humid fur. "Carrots?! Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah...I'm fine...it's...just my…." Judy's words trailed off into silence. Her vision began to fade as her head spun at an incredible rate. She slipped on the shampoo on the shower floor before she suddenly blacked out. Nick caught her before she hit the ground.

"Judy?! Judy!?" Nick called, but she did not respond. He quickly picked her up and hopped out of the shower, still trying to calm down and figure out what to do.

Don't panic. One of the basic virtues taught at the ZPD. Nick had completely forgotten it at that time. He couldn't wait for the appointment. Judy needed to be seen immediately.

He rushes out of the apartment and to their SUV. He opens the passenger door and gently sits Judy on the seat. "Everything's gonna be okay Judy, we're heading to the hospital right now!" Nick says as he buckles her in. He closes the passenger door and races to the driver side. He shoves the key into the ignition, bringing the engine to life with a stuttered roar. He throws the gear into drive and floors it out of the parking lot.

When Nick pulled into the hospital's ambulance entrance, he quickly brought the car to a stop as he yanked the keys out of the ignition and ran to the passenger side to get Judy. He throws open the passenger door and unbuckles Judy. He picks her up and runs her inside. The doors slid open as the fox charged inside.

"Someone please help me! My wife is in terrible pain!" Nick yells. A nurse makes an urgent call over the mic. Seconds later, three doctors come rushing through the doors with a hospital bed. As soon as Nick laid Judy in the bed, the doctors immediately began checking her vitals as they rolled her in the back room.

Nick tried to follow, but was stopped by the nurse. "I'm sorry, but you can't go back there until the doctors are finished. Someone will come get you when we know something."

Nick watched helplessly through the cracks of the swinging double doors as they pushed his wife further and further away. He stood there for a second before his paws covered his eyes, trying to hold back his tears. "Please, for the love of God...Please be okay…"

...

Nick sat in the waiting room for what felt like hours. Nothing was on his mind except for her. He tried to block out his worries by scrolling through his Furbook account, but it was no use. He tugged at his scrub shirt one of the nurses gave him to wear, feeling the fabric slide between his paw pads. Eventually, the double doors swung open, and a honey badger walked out. His gaze finds Nick's. "Mr. Wilde, I'm assuming?"

Nick quickly stood up and walked over to the doctor, his heart beating a thousand miles a minute. "Yes."

"I'm Doctor Badge." He says as he reaches his paw out. Nick quickly shakes it.

"Is Judy ok? Did you find out what's wrong with her?"

A smile spread across his face, though, it was not entirely happy. It seemed to be mixed with confusion and curiosity, and just a hint of awkwardness. Not the same kind Nick usually saw when animals figured out he was in a relationship with a bunny. This one was different. Much different. "Yes, Mr. Wilde, your wife is fine and fully awake now. When she woke up, she was feeling terrible abdomen pain, so we put her on morphine to ease the pain."

"Okay, but what was wrong with her?" Nick asked still worried.

Dr. Badge's smile now turned to complete confusion and awkwardness. "Yes, about that. It's best if you come with me so I can tell you both about the news."

Nick was more than confused. "Oh. Um okay, sure. Lead the way, doc." He said as he followed the doctor to Judy's room. He thought, 'what did he mean by "news"? This is not making any sense.'

When they made it to Judy's room, the doctor pushed open the door ushering Nick inside as he followed in behind him. He could see her sitting up in her scrubs talking to the nurse that was keeping her company. She glanced in his direction. As soon as their eyes met, Nick sprinted over to Judy's side and threw his arms around her shedding his worried tears. "Oh, Carrots! I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Me too, Nick!" Judy said as she nuzzled her head into Nick's chest.

A few more doctors walked into the room, shutting the door behind them. Nick sat in the chair next to Judy as the doctors made a circle around the bed. Two of them had the charts Nick filled with his and her information while he waited. They heard Dr. Badge clear his throat.

Nick looked up. "So...what is it, doc?"

He noticed the doctors giving each other sideways glances and grimaces. Nick swallowed the knot in his throat as did Judy. Was there something wrong with her?

Dr. Badge began. "S-so you two… there's no easy way to explain this… We want to first make sure the symptoms you listed are correct… Mrs. Wilde, you said you woke up this morning with extreme nausea and fatigue, and when you woke up you felt you had a headache and that your breasts felt unusually tender, correct?"

Judy blinked. "Y-yes…"

"Well…" Badge began twiddling his fingers. "We ran a couple of different tests, and well…"

Nick's grip tightened on Judy's paw. "Aw, come on, doc! Just spit it out! What's wrong with my wife?!" He yelled. Judy had never seen him so concerned before.

The two listen in closely. The room as well as the rest of the world went silent, and the two of them could almost read his lips in disbelief as he spoke up…

"Mrs. Wilde...you're pregnant."

Their eyes went massive, and they were absolutely speechless. They looked at each other, and back at the doctors. Judy was the first one to speak up.

"N-no! I can't be!" She said, still stuttering from her disbelief.

"It's true." Badge says as he hands her the pregnancy test. She grabs it to stare into its result. A little pink plus sign.

"B-but how?! We're not the same species, and I've never had sex with anyone but Nick!" Judy cried as her paw went to her stomach with another surge of pain, although less agonizing thanks to the morphine pumping into her arm.

"Please calm down, Mrs. Wilde. We're are not even close to sure how this could have been accomplished. But all we can do is theorize. We are still evolving as species, so it could only make sense that animals with close enough gene pools would be able to begin procreating."

Nick and Judy continued to listen in as Dr. Badge continued talking. "For instance, a horse and a donkey can mate to have a mule. Even though they are both different animals, they both fall under the equine category, and so their genes are close enough to reproduce a baby."

"But that still doesn't sense! How would it even be possible for us? I'm under the canine category, and she's under the rodent category?!" Nick stated.

"It's just like I said, Mr. Wilde. We're not entirely sure yet, until we can conduct a little more research. We will want to conduct some testing throughout the pregnancy to ensure that the baby, the mother, and maybe even the father are safe and healthy. Which means we're actually going to have to take you off the morphine just to ensure nothing happens to the baby right now. We want to be extra safe in a situation like this. I will order a nurse to get you some ibuprofen for the pain in the meantime."

Nick and Judy nodded. "This is truly a miracle of a new kind, Mr. and Mrs. Wilde. We'll leave you two to think about it." Dr. Badge said as he guided the doctors and nurses out of the room. Before he stepped out, Badge took a hold of the door handle and looked back at the fox and bunny.

"You know what this means, though. Right, you two?" He stated.

"What?" They both replied.

"You two are going to have the first hybrid child in the history of animal kind!" Badge smiled as he closed the door behind him.

Slowly, the confusion and fright left their minds, and they were replaced with joy as they began to smile. They were going to be parents. While they didn't want to think about having kids until a few years or more into their marriage, but life just happened. There was nothing they could do now. Nick looked down at Judy with a warm smile on his face.

"Carrots, we're gonna be parents...ha! We're gonna be parents!"

Judy also smiled as they hugged and laughed in a tight embrace. "I'm gonna be a mom!"

"And I'm gonna be a dad!" The two lock lips and held each other close. Nick hops into the bed next to his wife and gave a small chuckle. "Heh, and so soon. I guess I should have worn that condom last night, huh?"

Judy punched him in the shoulder and they both laughed once again in the rays of the morning Zootopia sun peeking through the window. Today certainly was a new adventure awaiting them. The best new adventure of their lives.

...

The sun began to set on the beautiful couple in the hospital bed. They held him close, snuggled tight in his light blue blanket.

Judy's 40-day long pregnancy seemed to pass by so quickly up to this point. It seemed like it was only yesterday that she and Nick sat in the same bed as they were told their history making news. They were pregnant. They were going to be the first hybrid parents in the world.

Almost endless research was done on the baby and the parents, yet they could not for the life of them come to any kind of reasonable conclusion. There were no new hormones or DNA strands that could be traced. No drugs of any kind. Judy had definitely not been with any bunnies, but even then that wouldn't explain how this could have happened. It was like Dr. Badge has said before, a miracle. A surprising and welcome event that is not explicable by natural or scientific laws and is therefore considered to be the work of a divine agency.

The doctors and scientists quickly named it, or rather, him...

The Hybrid Miracle.

"Dr. Badge certainly was right about one thing..." Nick said as he took Judy's paw.

She cradled the baby as she looked up at him with a motherly smile. "What's that, Nick?"

"That our son is definitely a miracle."

Nick leaned down and kissed his little boy's head gently as to not stir him from his sleep. The doctors were right. He was a hybrid. He was mostly fox, but had bunny ears just like Judy's. They even had the same gray tips.

"I know, he's so beautiful! He has more of you in him than me though." Judy said as she laid a gentle kiss on her pup's nose.

Nick questioned something. He gently grazes his finger over his pup's ear, which makes it twitch in the most adorable fashion. He reaches up to do the same thing on Judy's ear, which results in the same outcome. A little trick he learned one day while they were on duty.

"Well, he certainly retained your cuteness, and I'm allowed to say it this time because he's a box, or a funny, or a fobbit, or a rax."

Judy chuckled softly. "Do you have anymore nicknames for him, or would you rather call him a fox, or better yet, your son?"

Nick tapped his chin sarcastically. "Hmm. I think I like 'my son' best." He said with a smirk as he placed his lips on hers.

Nick's ear perks at the sound of the door opening to see Dr. Badge slip inside. "Hello, you two." He says proudly.

"Hey doc." Nick proclaimed. He looked back down at his son as the most amazing thing occurred. The little pup's eyes were fully open, revealing his breathtaking gray eyes. "Judy look! His eyes are open!"

Judy looked down and shared in Nick's enthusiasm. Dr. Badge turned his head in utter surprise. "Really?" He asked. The badger walked over to the two to observe the little pup's eyes for himself. He looked directly at him with complete focus. Badge was completely astonished. "That's honestly incredible. Even being a hybrid, he shouldn't be able to see for a couple of weeks, let alone even be able to open them!"

"Well, I guess he's just my little champion." Nick said as he placed another kiss on his son's head.

Badge backed away with a rather, dark smile, though barely noticeable. "Well, I guess I'll just leave the three of you be, then. Have a good night." He stated as he walked out of the room.

Judy looked down to her pup as she rubbed her nose against his. "So Nick, what are we going to name him?"

Nick thought and thought but nothing came to mind, until the thought of his grandfather came to his mind. Nick's grandfather, Thomas Piberius Wilde had the same grey eyes that their little kid did. "How about Thomas?" Nick said with a smile as Judy's eyes lit up.

"Oh Nick, that's perfect!" she looks down to her little kit as she says, "Do you like the name Thomas, sweetie?" He then coos with laughter as he reaches for Judy's nose with his little paws.

"I think he likes it." Nick says with a laugh as he extends his finger towards his newly named son. The pup took his finger in his paws and playfully began to nibble on his blunt claw. Nick finally had everything he ever wanted, a loving wife and a beautiful son who he would love for the rest of his life.

...

This is where it all began. The first hybrid in the history of mankind. In case you didn't know... That's me. My parents told me that story so many times, and now it's time for me to tell mine. I am the son of Nick and Judy. I am the Miracle Hybrid.

My name is Thomas Davani Wilde, and this is my story...

...

 ** _A/N-_**

 ** _Eyo!_**

 ** _Neptune the Fennec here! I just want to say thank you thank you all so much for reading this wonderful chapter!_**

 ** _I apologize for this chapter taking so long. I'm the slowest editor ever! But, God it was worth the work to me, and I hope it was worth the wait to you!_**

 ** _(REAL QUICK!): I apologize for having to take the story down, there were some suggestions made by Zanrok that were very reasonable to the plot. Without his help and keen sense of story flow, it still would be a huge unnecessary plothole with unnecessary details that make no sense._**

 ** _Thank you for the review Zanrok. I hope you like the little editing I did. (Just letting you know, I kind of broke the fourth wall about your suggested changes, if you couldn't tell. *wink*)_**

 ** _Be sure to check out other stories by Tcgreen._**

 ** _Also be sure to check out my channel where I regularly post my stories of Nick and Judy and their adorable triplets._**

 ** _Be sure to like, follow, and leave a review on what you think._**

 ** _Thanks again, and as always, stay tuned for more!_**

 ** _~N.t.F._**

 ** _~P.S. When the third chapter is posted, my name will be changed to November the Bunny. Bye bye bee!_**


	3. Chapter 3

I sat impatiently behind my parents seats in the cruiser. I played vigorously on my ZSP. I was on the the last boss of my new game. I binged it from the very moment I got it on my birthday, and that was only a few days ago. As I watched the health meter run empty, I silently cheered in my glorious triumph as I paused it, realizing we were now at school. Sometimes I forget I was 12 then because I always acted like such an innocent little kid.

"Ready for your first day, Tom?" My dad asked as he turned to face me.

"Yeah! I can't wait!" I said cheerfully. I had no idea what to expect for my first day of school. 'I hope I make a lot of new friends.' I thought to myself. My parents always said they admired my enthusiasm for everything.

"Okay, but remember, honey. You're gonna be riding the bus home cause me and dad are going to be working till four or five, so don't forget, okay?" Mom said as she looked to me with a smile on her face.

"I will mom!"

Dad put the car into park, and he and mom, as did I. We walked up to the school, slowly but surely. I noticed a cheetah looking at me with a disgusted look on her face as she started whispering to another adult. I looked around and noticed everyone was looking at me with looks on their faces, either in disgust or joy. I looked up at my dad, and he seemed to notice it too.

"Dad, why is everyone looking at me?" I asked. That's when he stopped walking.

"Well son, they're looking at you because you're not like everyone else, you're your own mammal and you should be proud of it! Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise." My dad leaned down and hugged me close. "I love you, son."

"I love you too, dad!" I said jovially. My ears shot up and my tail began to wag with joy. He let me go and put his paw on my shoulder as we walked into the school, it smelled of floor cleaner, airborne chalk, and cheap brand cologne. As we walked into the front office, we were greeted by ringing phones and talking parents. We made our way to the front desk, and all of the adults around me fell to a whisper as my mom hopped up to talk to the rhino behind the desk.

"Hi there, we're here to check our son in." Mom said as she hung onto the edge of the large counter.

"Thomas, I presume?" The way she said it was a bit rude sounding, but I quickly disregarded it as my brain playing tricks on me.

"Yes." Mom quickly replied.

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Wilde, if you both will sign here on the sign in sheet, Thomas can walk to his class!"

"Sounds great! Thanks for all your help miss?" Mom said as she signed the sheet and handed it to Dad who quickly signed it before handing back to the receptionist.

"Pointe. Now, let's see... Thomas Wilde… Ah, yes. You'll be with miss Ryder. She is in Room 100 on the blue hall." She said in that fake-excitement-kind-of-way.

"Thank you, Mrs. Pointe! So Tom, are you ready?" Mom asked me as she took my paw in hers.

"You bet I am!" I said as I gave a grin. Mom always said I had the same sly grin as Dad, only it was much more adorable on me. My tail began to wag. I was never very good at controlling that. It was always just an instant reaction. My dad and mom threw their arms around me as they hugged me, I could hear my mom starting to sniffle. I looked up and saw tears streaming down her face as we made it to Room 100. "Mom? Why are you crying?"

She swiftly wiped the tears away with her free paw as I mentioned it. "I'm just… I'm just happy to see you're happy, Tom. I always am." She kissed me on the top of my head between my ears as one of them twitches. "Now go on in, you wouldn't want to be late for your first day!" She encouraged.

When I walked into the classroom, I looked around and saw all the other kids talking to each other. Not a single one, from tiger to ferret cared to acknowledge my presence. However, I did see some of them take quick glances at me with wide eyes. I went to the sheet of paper on the front desk to see where I was going to be sitting. I had a seat by the window. I did like it, but somehow, I already knew it might be a major distraction for me during class. My intention span was as low as a squirrel's. Suddenly, I felt a presence behind me as I was putting my backpack on the ground. I turned around and saw a beautiful rabbit standing there with a white floral dress on.

"Oh, sorry! I was just trying to see where I was sitting. Do you think I could-?"

She was a snowshoe hare, just a little bit shorter than me. She had charcoal tipped ears just like Mom did, which made her look even more beautiful. For a while, I did'nt seem to notice that I was just staring at her, probably with a growing blush on my cheeks. I finally snapped from my lala-land and moved to the side.

I saw her point to her seat on the sheet. She was sitting next to me. I swallowed. I never have felt this way before around others. Normally, I was very social, but with her, I was completely frozen. I finally managed to get something past my lips. "H-hehe… I-I guess you're sitting next to me, h-huh?."

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm Sandy, by the way." She said as she extended her paw towards me. I couldn't help but feel my heart skip a beat as I looked at her.

"I'm Thomas, but you can just call me Tom if you want. It's nice to meet you Sandy!" I said as I shyly grabbed her paw in mine.

We sat down in our seats and began to chat it up until the teacher arrived. It was really nice. To just sit there and get to know her better. I always loved to get to know as much as I could about someone. I don't know why, exactly. It was almost like a game to me, and with her, I definitely felt like I was winning.

"So Thomas, why do you have bunny ears and a fox tail?" Sandy asked. I knew that question would come sooner or later.

"Animals called me a hybrid. My parents tell me I'm special that I won't be like other mammals." I said with a grin, which she gladly returned with her own.

"Special? More like a freak if you ask me." Snickered a voice from behind me. My ear perked in the direction just as they were said. I looked over to see a timber wolf walking into the class chuckling with his friends. They all gossiped to each other, one at a time as they walked up to us. The wolf ring leader stood at my toes and had his face directly in mine. While I was a very social and friendly fox, Mom and Dad did teach me to stand my ground when I felt threatened, but it almost felt like a lost cause. He was much taller than me, and definitely had more husk.

"Leave him alone, Tyler. He hasn't done anything wrong!" Sandy said as she pointed in his face, making him snarl in response.

"Well he has done something wrong, it's called existing." Tyler said as he shoved me to the ground, I was scared as I started crawling away from him. I didn't know what to do, or what to say. Nothing. Nobody has ever done something like that to me before. But then, as if fate decided to spare me, the teacher walked in as she proudly made her existence noticed.

"Okay everyone, it's time for class to start! Please take your seats." The leopard said as she stood at the front of the classroom.

As everyone took their seats, I threw my hood over my ears and sat staring out the window. I glanced over to the timber wolf every now and then, and he responded with violent actions like punching his paws together. His friends all joined in, which only made me sink into my seat further. He even had the nerve to throw a quarter at me when Ms. Pointe wasn't looking.

I didn't know what happened at first. But at that moment, my childhood innocence that I had for so long was gone. Shattered, like a baseball to a glass window. I never knew it until later in my life, but my parents had secluded me into a false reality. They extremely enforced that no mammal judged me negatively about being a hybrid all through elementary. I never had any backbone other than mom and dad, because I never needed it before. 'I hope today ends quickly.' I thought to myself. Suddenly, I felt something nudge my side, only this time it was gentle. I look to my side to see Sandy looking at me with all the concern in the world.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Her voice cut through my sadness like butter.

I felt myself smile again. Something about her reminded me of mom, and not just because she was a bunny. It was the fact that she also cared about me. I nodded at her. "Yeah. Thanks Sandy." As she took her seat, my attention went back to the front as the teacher began her lesson. I knew we only just met, but I could feel deep in my bones that we were going to be good friends.

 **...**

The end of the first day came and went, and I was waiting with Sandy at the bus stop. We couldn't separate ourselves from each other. Within the first, day we had already become friends, and I couldn't have been happier. Then out of nowhere...

"Hey freak show!" I already knew the the voice before I looked. I looked over to see Tyler and his friends walking towards us. I felt a nervous chill run down my spine. I looked at Sandy and she looked at me. They got closer and my heart began racing faster and faster.

"Bye Sandy." I said with my head down as I began walking away. I could hear them step faster as I did. I had really good hearing.

"Hey freak! Where you going?! Pussy!" He shouted.

I walked faster and faster. Then I heard them jogging. There was no other choice in my head. I ran, and they followed, although I had a good lead on them. My heart was racing and my lungs were on fire. My eyes began watering from the stinging air rushing in my face but I knew I couldn't stop. I knew if I did something bad would happen.

But then, a sharp pain shot through my head. I hit the ground, yelping out in pain as I clutched my head. I pulled my paw away from my head and saw blood. My blood. I was awestruck. I looked beside me and saw a good sized rock sitting on the ground beside me. It was slightly stained in my blood and a couple of furs. I felt my body being picked up. Two wolves were gripping my arms impossibly tight as Tyler shoved his muzzle right into mine.

"You're fast..." Tyler snarled under his breath which he tried to catch. "But not fast enough…" he grunted as he threw his fist into my stomach. My knees gave in, but the other two wolves held me up. He did this three more times before he decided to switch to my face. His fist felt like a truck hitting me at a thousand miles an hour. The two let me go as he did, and I felt my head hit the concrete again. My world went white, then pitch black for a moment. He stood above me in his unfair triumph.

"Thanks for being my work out for the day freak, same time tomorrow?" The wolves walked away, chuckling to each other over their recent victory. After what felt like forever, I slowly picked myself up off of the ground, spitting out the blood that had collected in my mouth. I didn't want to until I was sure he was gone. The air had become chilly and the sky grew pink as the street lights activated. I huddled into myself against the fence, moaning at all my pains.

'Why? Why does it have to be me?' I wanted to cry but I didn't in fear that Tyler might come back for another round. I knew all the buses were gone, so I stood up and began my limp home.

I was only a block away from my house. I checked my phone, and the time read 5:30. Mom and Dad were probably on their way home. I pulled up the camera and took looked at the condition my face was in, I had a black eye, a cut on my cheek, my nose dripped with clotted blood in my fur and my face was swollen. I didn't even want to know how bad the back of my head was. I pulled up my shirt to see a layer of bad bruises on my stomach. 'Well, this is going to go over great.'

I pulled my hood over my head. As I neared the house, my head sunk to my chest when I saw my parent's car sitting in the driveway. Why did they already have to be home. I said as I grabbed the handle and pushed the door open, and there were my parents waiting for me.

"Tom! Where have you been, me and your father have been worried sick!" My mom said with her arms crossed. I threw my backpack onto the ground, but I decided to keep my hoodie on to cover my face, not wanting my parents to see my face.

"I… umm… missed the bus." I said slowly as my head fell into my chest, tears began to form in my eyes, but I didn't want them seeing it.

"Why did you miss the bus?" Dad asked with sincerity in his voice. I've never seen him so upset in all my life, and I thought I never would, but today was that day, I guess.

"Well it's a long story, but it doesn't matter….I-I won't miss it again." I walked into the den and sat down on the couch, with my head hung low making sure they didn't see my face.

Mom turned her head trying to look me in the eyes. She could hear the pain in my voice.

"Tom. Take your hood off." She said. Dad understood and stood beside her, also with his arms crossed. I just sat there in silence for a moment.

"I'd rather not mom." I said quietly trying to hide the sound of my voice catching, not wanting my parents to know I was crying.

"Thomas. Do what your mom told you. Take your hood off." Anger and concern began to mix in his words.

My eyes felt like a dam close to overflowing. I shook vigorously as I slowly reached my paws up. Too slowly, apparently. Dad grew impatient, and with a huff, he leaned over and threw my hood off. I leaned my head in, trying my damndest not to let them see me. He took his paw and moved my face into their line of sight. Mom gasped and Dad stood with his mouth agape in disbelief. I looked up at them with reddened, teary eyes.

"Oh my god, Thomas!" My mom screamed as she carefully took my face in her paws. I winced as she felt my cheek and she retreated, feeling helpless to aid in my distress.

"What the hell happened, Thomas?!" Dad demanded.

"I...I was beat up by this wolf at school." I said as the dam finally broke and I began to cry my eyes out.

"Who did it?"

"His name is Tyler." I responded after choking down the massive not growing in my throat.

Not a word was said after that. I cried more and more into my mom's chest as she held me in the den. I felt like a kit again, so helpless and weak. "I just don't understand it! why me? why do I have to be the outcast? This is so stupid!" I yelled as more and more tears streamed down my face. That's when I felt my dad sit down beside me and wrap his arms around me.

"Everything is going to be ok son. Me and your mother are going to take care of this." Dad calmly said as he held me tighter. In my mind, the only thing I could think about was what tomorrow would bring when my parents marched into that office tomorrow with fire in their eyes.

...

We left the school early after a conversation in the principal's office for me to go to an urgent doctor's appointment for my wounds. While mom did her best, my injuries were much worse than we thought, but not enough for a hospital trip. Tyler was expelled, and...well let's just say his mom made sure he knew what he did wrong. He was actually very lucky that Mom and Dad didn't press charges. He did enough to me to actually have a juvy sentence. Either way, for now, it was over.

We pushed open the main entrance doors and headed for the car.

"Thomas!?" I heard behind me. I looked back to see Sandy running up to me. I ran over to her too. She ran up to me and threw her arms around me almost knocking me to the ground when she hit my chest. I grunted in pain as she ran into my bruises, but I repressed it. Even though it hurt, it felt good to get a hug from her.

"Oh my god Thomas, I was so worried about you! Are you okay?" Sandy asked me as she pulled away from me and looked into my eyes. My heart skipped a beat as I looked into hers as well. They were the most beautiful amber color that faded into black as it neared her pupil.

I then realized that I had been staring too long and cleared my throat as I said, "Sandy! Um, yeah I'm fine. Just a couple cuts and bruises, but I'll live." I gave a slight grin as I once again gazed into her eyes.

"Thomas, it's time to go home, bud." My dad yelled as he leaned on the driver door.

"Okay Dad! J-just give me a second, okay?" I yelled over my shoulder as I turned back to face Sandy. "Well I better go before my dad detains me." I said with a slight chuckle as I used my dad's grin. She said I had Dad's sly grin. I never really knew what that meant, or why mom joked about it so much. That was a story for another day, though.

"Okay, well I hope you feel better." Then, without warning, Sandy stood up on her toes and planted a kiss on my cheek as she walked back to the school. "See you tomorrow Thomas!"

I just stood there. I didn't say anything back, I couldn't my head was rushed with nothing but the sense of bliss. I just stood there with my mouth open rubbing the bruised cheek she kissed. I smiled goofily and I could feel my blush running to the tip of my ears. Dad honked the horn a couple of times and I was brought back to reality.

"Oooooooh...Who's your friend, Thomas?" Mom said jokingly. My dad looked over at me and pulled his glasses down just so I could see his eyes as he winks and gives me a grin. I then knew what mom meant when she said sly grin.

"Her name is Sandy."

"Is she your girlfriend?" Mom added.

My eyes went wide as my blush turned to embarrassment. "Pfft! What-at? No, no way, Mom! She's… she's just a friend."

Mom gave me the same sly look as Dad as she observed my child-like innocence. She could read me like a book. "But she is cute though." I said slyly. I guess that was Dad's side coming out in me. I then blinked. "Oh wait. Mom, am I allowed to say that to her? You told me not to call bunnies cute."

"Well, you're half-bunny, so it should be fine." Dad winked again as he drove out of the parking lot. I smiled and looked out the window. Maybe this school thing wasn't so bad after all. We drove to the doctor's office and I was lost in my thought, waiting so impatiently to be with my 'friend' again tomorrow.


End file.
